honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man PS4
Spider-Man PS4 is the 218th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Marvel's Spider-Man. It was published on September 18, 2018. Spider-Man PS4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man PS4 on YouTube "A game that truly does justice to the Spider-Man franchise...and finally lets you fully live out your fantasy of being a penniless nerd who’s best friend is an old woman." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man PS4 Script From the company that’s slowly replacing our entire culture with reboots and spin-offs comes a game that truly does justice to the Spider-Man ''franchise...and finally lets you fully live out your fantasy of being a penniless nerd who’s best friend is an old woman. 'Spider-Man PS4' Slip on the breathable Lycra onseie of the Spidered man. As you leave behind the era of journalism, upside-down kisses and an incredibly bored sounding 'Tobey Maguire' for a hipper, more relatable Spider youth who can’t get his personal life together, despite the fact that he’s also the world’s most competent super-sleuth, athlete and brilliant scientist, and who's not just cozy with the city cops, but actively working to expand the surveillance state! In a Spider simulation that accurately captures the experience of being a radioactive millennial. Coz let's be honest, if you were Spider-Man, you'd definitely still take the subway all the time! Swing your way into ''Spider-Man's pitch perfect traversal system that finally blows Spider-Man 2's much-beloved gameplay out of the water! With swinging that feels like it has real momentum and physics -- except when you pause in mid air to throw something or just jog up the side of a wall. And eough different movement options to make travelling around the city inherently fun, as well as a Tony Hawk style trick system so you can do sick backflips while you fight crime... because why not? In gameplay that will have you collecting all the tedious bulls*** they packed into their open world New York, just to have an excuse to swing around some more. Whee! I haven't enjoyed swinging this much since I went to that Mario key party! I can't tell you who I hooked up with, but the name rhymes with Bhigeru Biyamoto. Dive headfirst into battle and throw down with the city's endless parade of faceless thugs, with a series of combos, web slinging and gadgets that will have you zipping around the area constantly while you try to remember which type of beat down goes with which type of asshat -- or just exploit their chronic inability to look up, and web them all before they even see you. As you fulfill your role as a kinder gentler brand of superhero that refuses to kill, and settles for merely causing severe head trauma and kicking dudes of the sides of buildings! Ehh, it's alright... He webbed him to the wall 40 stories up... Surely some kindly stranger will take him in before he starves and freezes to death! Get ready for the collect-a-thon that is par for the course in the open world genre! As Spider-Man pulls out nearly every cliche minigame and side activity in the playbook. That won't just have you activating towers, stopping crimes, saving citizens, taking pictures and picking up backpacks, but also doing puzzle mini games, chasing down pigeons, healing the fish, fixing the Wi-Fi, and doing more plumbing than a certain well-known video game character. All to collect one of teh six different types of currency you'll need to unlock more powers in goofy-ass suits, in an open world experience that would get pretty tedious if it wasn't so much fun to move around it -- and at least most of what you're doing is related to being a superhero scientist and not just trying to find balloons for that kid again (Spider-Man 2 game). I'm glad your balloon flew away you little turd! Also, you were adopted! Prepare to face Spider-man's greatest foe to date: real life! As Spider-Man breaks up the climactic fights with his many formidable foes with the normal people problems of Peter Parker. Like losing your job; getting evicted from your apartment; tracking down your stuff in dumpsters; and crashing on couches. As Spider-Man has you realizing that there are much scarier things than super-powered villains! I mean, yeah, okay, getting mobbed by the Sinister Six sucks and all, but have you ever had to work with your ex?! Ugh! Yikes! So weave your way past the tangled web of uninspired open worlds, ad into a superior superhero experience that will keep you squeezing out the last drops, because it turns out that as long as your game feels really good to play, you can fill it full of the same garbage we've been complaining about in open world games for years and we'll lap it right up! Yeah, I might be a hypocrite, but I'm a hypocrite that gets to play a good Spider-Man game! I can live with that! Starring: Post Puberty Tom Holland; Lois Jane; Spider Boy; Brooklyn 99; Too Much Sugar Water; Meryl Streep With Hand Guns; Dr Handsy; Innuendo Man; Zaptos OC Do Not Steal; Rocksteady; Familiar Gimmick Man; Colonel Sanders; Photoshop Filter Man; The Excel Spreadsheet; and Alex Jonesa Jameson. for Spider-Man PS4 was 'Grand Theft Arachnid.']] Grand Theft Arachnid You can totally tell it's a fantasy world because Spider-Man's Twitter replies aren't full of horrible racism! Trivia * Another Spider-Man game to get the Honest Game Trailers treatment is Spider-Man 2. * Additionally, Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several Spider-Man movies including the [[Honest Trailer - The Spider-Man Trilogy|early 2000s Spider-Man trilogy]], Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, Venom, ''the 1970s Japanese TV series'', The Amazing Spider-Man, The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man: Homecoming. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Spider-Man PS 4 ''has a 97.6% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Bayani Miguel Acebedo of Epic Stream observed "the trailer pretty much agrees with what the critics have been saying about the game, in that the content is kind of standard, but the gameplay is really fun." In his review of the Honest Game Trailer, Jay Barrett of Heroic Hollywood wrote "Smosh Games is one of YouTube’s preeminent gaming channels. Known for their wacky yet insightful commentary on today’s gaming culture, the gaming community looks to Smosh as one of their guides. And frankly, there is no other feature on their channel that distills the very spirit of Smosh than Honest Game Trailers." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com wrote "unlike most of these types of trailers, this one’s not actually that bad. Sure, it does point out some issues with the game, but overall it’s a generally positive one. And, yes, the team provides fake names to all the villains included. ... It’s a great trailer overall, with a fun little joke at the end regarding the Twitter feed being completely free of racism." Joshua Duckworth of GameRant wrote "the trailer does point out a few issues with the game, as they traditionally do, but still ends on a note that is sure to make those who do not yet have the game want it even more. ... Perhaps the largest criticism lobbied against this entry is that it is a collect-a-thon, with the open world of New York City being filled with every type of gaming collectible and activity imaginable. Nevertheless, at least these collectibles seemingly have a purpose when contrasted with the balloons in Spider-Man 2, with which Smosh Games shares a few choice words." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ‘Marvel’s Spider-Man’ Gets An Honest Game Trailer '- Heroic Hollywood article * '‘Marvel’s Spider-Man’ Gets the Honest Game Trailer Treatment '''- ComicBook.com article * [https://gamerant.com/spider-man-honest-trailer-game/ '''Spider-Man PS4 Receives Honest Game Trailer Treatment]' ' - Game Rant article * 'Honest Game Trailer for Spider-Man PS4 '- EpicStream article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Insomniac Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man games Category:Marvel Games